The Cherries
:"Aww...C'mon. You look cute with that ribbon." :"But I'm not a mare..." :— Cherry Blossom placing a girly blue ribbon on Red's head. Red Cherry: Hey there, my name is Red Cherry Cherry Blossom: and my name is Cherry Blossom, Both: and this is our story. Red Cherry: We grew up in Canterlot. We live with our mom and dad, Ariana Rosesweet and Sour Plum. It was fun there, we had friends, well my sister at least. I'm not really a social pony. Our dad works as a royal guard, we're all proud of him. But there's a downside being a royal guard and after all, we rarely see him. He comes back home only when there's a holiday. Miss him? Totally, but what do you do? Right. So then, our mom, she likes baking and my sister does too. Yeah, they learned all the recipes from our grandmother and she learned them from her mother and she learned them from her mother...you get the point. We Cherries are great cooks, it's in our blood to bake and cook. Mostly bakes. Me and my sister here, went to a small kindergarten in town, there's not that many kindergartens in Canterlot so, yeah. Our friends are kinda the richy rich type, they're cool but y'know sometimes rich people likes to brag, kinda annoying. There's also my cousin BlueBerry on my dad's side of the family, yeah, her name's actually spelled like that. She's really fun, she always plays video games with me, it's cool to see fillies enjoy video games. and from our mom's side there's Taffy Ve Sweets and her little brother Angel Ve Sweets the annoying one. Taffy's cool, she's quiet and likes to read books but Angel is like the completely opposite, he likes to do pranks and he's completely obnoxious. But still, he's our cousin, no matter how bad they are, you've got to love them. Let's get to the main part, my sister, mom and I have to move to Ponyville, Mom opened up a bakery there. "Aunt Cherries Recipes" is what it's called and guess who got to be the delivery dude....ME. Our policy is if the meal doesn't arrive in 30 minutes, the bakes are free. I'm pretty quick with my Skates on though, it was a present from dad, I've had them for almost 2 years and I'm still using them. Me and my sister have to go to a kindergarten here in Ponyville, the teacher was Miss Cheerilie, she's pretty cool but still single, I don't get it? Ponies here are nice, when we first came here, a pink pony welcomed us, she was pretty weird, actually she reminds me of Angel. Then I learned that she was Pinkie Pie...The Pinkie Pie, element of laughter man that's awesome. I'm a fan of Rainbow Dash myself, I mean who isn't? She's awesome. Someday I'm gonna be just like her and flying and stuff. I can't really fly right now cuz my wings are broken so yeah. Cherry Blossom: Hey I wanna tell the story too! Red Cherry: Okay fine you tell the rest, sheesh. Cherry Blossom: Now it's my turn to tell the story, I like candy and stuff, I have a pet Bunny, she likes candy too. Red keeps a boring old kitty, the cat never does anything...booooring. So what else, oh yeah! Did Red mention that we're twins? We're twins, like exact twins, but Red has the short mane and I have the pretty one with a cute ribbon. Hey did you guys know, there's been a lot of times that I've seen Red blushing when he saw this one filly at our kindergarten...what was her name. Scoat...Scuu...Scoot...Scootaloo, Scootaloo! Yeah that's her name. I think he likes her, but he's just shy. Red Cherry: Hey don't tell the people that, and I do not like Scootaloo, I just think she's cool. Cherry Blossom: You can't hide it from me, I know everything, and why is your face red all the time when you talk to her huh...huuuuh? Red Cherry: Whatever. Ss..sshut up, this story is over, seriously, There's nothing more to tell. For the record, maybe I like her just a little. Traits Appearance Both Red Cherry and Cherry Blossom are light grey ponies with cherry red hair and turquoise eyes. Red's mane differs to Blossom's due to the fact that his has a more straight and eye covering cut, whereas Blossom's mane flows and looks elegant and pretty, with a blue ribbon tied in the back to give her the cute look. Quotes :"Why don't they get it, I'm not a mare." :— Red Cherry reading a love letter from his locker. :"Red look Scootaloo!" :"Huh, Where?" :"Haha very funny." :— Cherry Blossom teasing Red Cherry. :"Hey, what are guys you doing in my room?" :"Nothing..." :— BlueBerry and Cherry Blossom planing a prank on Red Cherry. :"I hate you guys y'know." :"Just do it." :— All the other siblings forces Red to kiss Scootaloo by putting a mistletoe on their heads. :"Do you wanna build a snowman?" :"Go to bed sis, I already told you, I don't have any ice powers." :— Cherry Blossom just being annoying. Category:Pegasus Category:Earth Pony Category:Male Category:Female Category:Bakers Category:Foal